


The Journey To The Dark Unknown

by Silwahan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Napoleonic Wars, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwahan/pseuds/Silwahan
Summary: Marjut is a quiet teenager living in Finland in the Napoleonic era. But on one night her life turns upside down as she's attacked on dark road and gets cursed. Will she uncover her attacker and curser or will she live in vain? It's your choice to find out...





	The Journey To The Dark Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so don't be too harsh. English isn't my first language, so my English might be bad, but I hope you enjoy this confusing first chapter of mine

The cold winter wind blew the red rose like cheeks of Marjut. Marjut didn't want to go home alone, but who else would come with her to the dark road near the woods? Nobody, everyone knew it. Marjutia wept. She wanted to someone accompany her for while, even to the beginning of this damned road. But everyone said that they were in a hurry. Marjut knew it was a lie, everyone was afraid of the woods at night. Dozens of people disappeared there every year. And even the Russians knocked at the door, ready for attack and knowing that Sweden would give them this small area of Finland.

Marjut was horrified by the thought of losing her homeland, she did not understand why her father could talk about it as if it were nothing. They will subjugate us, and don't even probably let us speak our mother tongue. Marjut's father was a strange person, not interested in riches and politics, but in vain mythology. He always talked about some vampires and visions as if he had seen them himself. And his friends were such a strange group that Marjut avoided them even if they wanted to talk to her. Marjut had heard her father talk about an important guest to Marjut's mother. Nor had he known to tell me, or perhaps his father intended to keep her social with strange strangers.

Marjut was awakened by the coldness from the floods of thoughts. Marjut's body was completely frozen by the cold, even though it was only the beginning of autumn. In fact, Marjut's whole body felt strange. She could no longer move her fingers or left hand. Marjut slowly began to panic and she froze. The snow started to harbor as if it was mid-winter. Marjut fell on her knees of fear and cold. She didn't know what had happened and let tears run down her rosy cheeks. Marjut felt that she was losing control of her body and it increased the fear in her heart even more. Eventually, Marjut's entire body took the final account and Marjut sank into the snow.

Suddenly, she heard the silent steps behind her. Marjut heard the passerby's steps, but it was clear that the passerby was trying to go unnoticed. Marjut could not understand why didn't a passerby ran to help a woman lying in the snow. When the passerby was a few meters away from Marjut, he whispered something into Marjut's ear and touched Marjut's dark brown hair. Marjut couldn't hear the passerby's words and somehow whispered "What." The passerby was surprised by her sudden question and suddenly got up. The passenger stared at Marjut for a moment and sighed. He loaded a gun and Marjut realized death was knocking on the door. Marjut would have wanted to scream for help, but his body claimed to respond. "N'ayez pas peur de la beauté" The passerby said and pointed to Marjut's body.

Marjut's body obeyed at last and Marjut got up and started running under the influence of adrenaline. The passenger was startled, but followed Marjut, but he could not catch Marjut in time. Marjut arrived at her home yard at the last minute. There was so much pain on her feet that every step was torture. She stumbled to the front door and got in. She quickly locked the door as soon as she arrived.

Marjut's mother had heard the hustle and walked into the foyer. "What's the matter with Mari?" her mother asked at the front door. Marjut turned to her mother. The mother had woken up to the noise and wondered at Marjut's fearful face. Marjut ran into her mother's hands and started crying again. Mom was surprised by the hug, but hugged Marjut back too. Father also came to the foyer to hear crying. "What has happened?" Father asked from of the large bedroom door. Marjut didn't answer. Actually she couldn't answer because she was so scared by fear.

The crying lasted for at least a quarter until father looked out, horrified to see the snow outside. He then ran to Marjut and touched her face and wept. "Did anyone touch you?" his father asked Marjut. Father's voice vibrated with fear. Marjut had never before seen her father crying like this. "He touched my hair," Marjut quivered, not understanding why her father was crying and why her mother had moved farther than five meters from Marjut.

The father's face turned white like a sheet. She let go of Marjut's face and turned to the mother. "Get Igor out of bed and tell him to come help!" Father was crying. Mom nodded quietly and ran to the stranger's room. "Who is Igor?" Marjut asked her father as tears poured like waterfall. "He's a guest, he'll help you soon," Father explained. Father's hands trembled and it was clear that father knew something that had happened to Marjut. Soon her mother ran from the room with a man in his middle ages. Father got up and spoke to him about something in Russian. Was father a traitor to the his homeland and that was why Marjut nearly died? Father wouldn't have done that, Marjut told herself.

Father ran to Marjut and picked her up. "We're going to your room where Igor will take care of you and me and Mom will try to help you along, alright?" Father told Marjut when he helped her to room. Marjut was even more frightened than before, because father was crying so much. As her father laid on Marjut on the bed, Marjut saw Igor's face more closely. Igor's face had a large scar that extended from the right cheek to the left eyebrow. His red hair had started to turn gray, but they were very beautiful anyway. Igor grabbed Marjut by the wrist and said something again to her father in Russian. Father said something in response and looked at Marjut. "There is nothing to worry about Marjut, he can help" He said to Marjut, but the tone of his voice revealed that he was insecure and fearful.

Suddenly, Igor's other hand had moved to Marjut's throat. Igor lifted her hand and took something from the table. He grabbed Marjut's wrist again and Marjut soon felt pain at her wrist. Igor had stabbed her with a needle. Marjut's entire body seemed to melt as the substance passed through his body. She screamed in pain and rolled. She fell from her bed to the hard wood floor. Father tried to run for help, but Igor prevented him from coming and spoke russian again.

Suddenly, Igor grabbed Marjut's body to stop Marjut's from harming herself and pushed something small into Marjut's mouth. Igor forced Marjut to swallow it and then Marjut started to fell sleepy. Igor lowered Marjut back to the ground and her father ran to Marjut crying. He hugged Marjut and told the mother to come to hug Marjutt, but Marjut never heard the answer, because the world started to turn black and Marjut realized she was falling asleep. She let go of her father and fell to the ground. That was the last thing Marjut remembered from that night of horror


End file.
